The subject invention is directed toward the art of electrical connection systems and, more particularly, to an electrical connector arrangement wherein the electrical contacts of one component are shorted together when proper electrical connection to a second component has not been made.
The invention is particularly suited for use in vehicle occupant inflatable restraint ("airbag") systems and will be described with reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in many different environments and for a variety of purposes.
Vehicle inflatable restraint, or "airbag", systems each include an airbag assembly mounted in a hidden compartment within the cab of the vehicle and an electrical or electronic control system. The control system is connected to the airbag assembly by means of a wiring harness which typically is provided with an electrical plug and jack connector arrangement to permit an easy method of electrically joining the airbag assembly and the control system after they have been installed separately.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,307 (Muzslay), 4,906,203 (Margrave, et al.), 4,369,707 (Budde), and 4,170,939 (Hoheisel, et al.) each discloses a connection system for use in an airbag system. Each connection system incorporates a so-called shorting clip. Shorting clips are small metal elements arranged to electrically short together the leads within the plug or jack before the plug and jack are mated. Such shorting clips are included as a safety feature, to preclude stray electrical charges and inadvertent misconnections from accidentally triggering the airbag assembly during the manufacturing process.